Robin's Jealousy
by ChErIsHeD21
Summary: Beast Boy wants to play 'spin the bottle' during his sweet 16. What happens when the Titans East are there too and what happens afterwards? RobRea CyBumb BBT *UPDATED 1-31-2013* rated M for language
1. The Party

_Summary: It's Beast Boy's sweet 16 and BB's wants to play spin the bottle, well what happenes when your friends from Titans East are there too?_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans cause if I did Terra would never had died and I would be in replaces as Raven._

_Quick Side Note: Terra's back for apparent reason at all. Pairing Rob/Rea BB/T Cy/BumB_

It was morning time around time give or take and we were waiting for Brest Boy to come down straits, you see today's was his birthday and we prepared a special breakfast meal for him. He was turning 16 today and we wanted make sure that he had the best day he could possible have, this was after all a very important milestone in his life after all.

"Happy Birthday Beast Boy!" We all cheered when Beast Boy finally came down stairs.

"Dudes! You remembered, sweet!"

"Of coarse Beast Boy," Starfire said giving BB a bone cracking hug. "Why would we not remember the anniversary of your birth?"

"I...do...not...know Star," he choked out and then being released. "I just figured it wasn't all that important..."

"What? Don't be stupid grass stain!" Cyborg said slapping BB's back "Just because we tell you to go away and shut up all the time doesn't need we don't care about you."

"Your apart of this team, and as a part of this team we treat you as family." I said

"Beside, even you deserve a _'happy' _birthday" Raven said hugging BB.

"Uh thanks Raven, I think... So what's for today's plans?"

"Cyborg made you a special breakfast." Terra said leading Beast Boy to the table.

"And we have invited our friends the Titans East to join in the celebration!" Starfire cheered as she grabbed hold of a balloon and squeezed it until it popped

"Great, then what?"

"IT'S PARTY TIME!" Cyborg shouted.

_-T-E-E-N-T-I-T-A-N-S T-E-E-N T-I-T-A-N-S T-E-E-N-T-I-T-A-N-S-_

"An automatic toothbrush cleaner, thanks Speedy." Beast Boy putting his last present on the counter. The Titans East had came over for BB's birthday party and it was a blast, we had all got him cleaning supplies, mostly so he could clean him dirty room, while they got him stuff they thought a vegetarian would like. Bumble Bee got him and new CD player, Aqualad got him a subscription to "Vegi-Monthly" and the twins gave him um...some sort of...thing that does this thing I don't know what the hell it was but I guess Beast Boy liked it. Later after the presents were done it was time to mingle, I was off to find Raven, I knew she'd be over in the darkest smallest corner of the living room. As I was walking to find her I saw BB and Terra over on the couch, making out, over the last few months those two have gotten really close. I guess with age Beast Boy have learned to mature, while Terra has started to forgive herself. Cyborg and Bumble Bee were talking and having drinks, I think they were the ones in the a relationship the longest, as the oldest members of both of our teams it was only fitting that they were drawn to one another. Aqualad talking to Starfire, at first glance I would have picture him a homosexual, a man being that sexy and sooth had to attract anyone he wanted, Starfire didn't seem to mind either way he was great to talk to. Then I saw her, my dark angle...Raven, she was leaning up again the farthest window and looking out of it. She had a tea cup in her hand and was looking upset as usually, I slowly walked to her but before I could approach Speedy got to her before I could. I quickly around so Raven wouldn't notice me, while was behind Speedy I was able to hear what they were about to talk about,

"So Raven, what's up?" He asked

"Nothing just enjoying the view, you?"

"Doing the same thing..." I couldn't believe that bastard was making a move on my girl, well OK she's not MY girlfriend but ARG. I was going to get her but Cyborg made an announcement...

"All right y'all in honor of our little Beast Boy turning 16..."

"Little?" Beast Boy questioned

"...We have all agreed to let him pick a game we all have to play!" Terra finished

"Games?"

"Yes Beast Boy, a game for which we all are involved in!" Starfire cheered.

"Hmm a game huh? I got it!" He said running to the trash can in the kitchen then to the wall where and lights switch was. "You play wanna a game..." turning off the lights "I'll give you a game to play..."

"Um Beast Boy what are you doing?" Raven asked walking away from Speedy then past me.

"It's the game I chose...spin the bottle..."

"Oh hell no! There's no way I'm playing that! No way, out of the question! HELL NO!" Raven shouted.

"Oh come on Rae, it won't be so bad." I put my hand on her shoulder "Besides BB's birthday, and this is what he wants to play..."

"Well..." she said turning her head away

"Yea Rae, Robin's right, besides if might be fun." said Speedy putting his hand on her other shoulder and giving her a smirk. With that he took over her whole shoulders and dragged her over to where the game was being held. If it wasn't Beast Boy's birthday, I swear I'd kick that guys ass.

"Please how is the spinning of the bottle enjoyable?" Starfire asked

"Don't worry, Star well explain it." Cyborg assured.

_-Robin-Raven-Beast Boy-Terra-Starfire-Cyborg-_

"Okay settle down...QUITE!" Terra shouted shutting everybody up. "Thank you. Now in honor of BB's B-day, he will go first, but not before when lay down some rules.

Rule 1: What happens in the tower, stays in the tower.

Rule 2: No girl on girl NOR guy on guy. If a guy gets a guy he has to go again until the bottle lands on a girl.

Rule 3:The last person who got picked is the next one to go. Get it? If I landed on Aqualad then it's his next turn to spin.

Rule 4: And the most important rule, were all adults people, so to speak, so no awk-weird moments okay? Its a quick peak, we all work together, grow up."

"So if I was to get Raven she'd be next to spin?" Speedy asked

"Exactly..." Beast Boy and Terra agreed "Now let's get this party started!"

If the floor was a clock, then titans in the tower were the hours, and here's how it went: Beast Boy was 12, Terra 1, Cyborg 2, Bumble Bee 3, Aqualad 4 Starfire 5, Me 6, Raven 7, Speedy 8, and the twin were 9 and 10. _'There's no way I'm letting this ass make another move on Raven!'_ I thought as the game started, I counted the boy girl ratio and even with the twins it was still pretty even.

"Round and round she goes, where it stops nobody knows!" Beast Boy said starting the game. "Starfire..."

"I am the winner yes?" she asked

**(sweat drop)** Um no Star I have to kiss you now..."

**(O.O)** "Oh! Is this alright with Terra?" All eyes fell on Terra, apart from Raven she was the second in line with the angry problem, and seeing that Beast Boy was now her official boyfriend, Starfire didn't want to disturb the delicate nature of their relationship.

"Yes Starfire, it's the game we're playing right now, so its okay."

"Very well." she said crawling into the middle and pecking Beast Boy real fast. "Now what?"

"It's your turn..."

_-Bumble Bee-Speedy-Aqualad-Mas-Minos-_

It had been an interesting game. Everyone seemed to be kissing who they wanted to kiss, except me and Speedy of coarse, hell Raven got her share to pecks too. "Okay Bird Boy your turn.." Cyborg said after I was done kissing Bumble Bee.

"How long have we've been playing?" Raven asked.

"About 3 hours. Why, lips starting to get tried?" Beast Boy asked raising a brow.

"Shut up. Go Boy Blunder."

_'As you wish mistress'_ I grabbed the bottle, then let it twirl, it seemed like forever before the bottle had decided to come to a halt and I finally got my wish, it was pointing at Raven. We looked at each other with blushed faces, I was more determined then ever now to give her the best kiss of her life. I gulped down and turned to face Raven, they way she was crawling to the middle of the floor was arousing, she looked like she was coming for me to give her body to me. I took to all fours and began to travel to her supple lips, it was like time stopped when our lips met, they were to soft and wonderful, I didn't know how long we were kissing for but I didn't care. I slowly lifted my hand up to cup her chin to ensure she wasn't leaving any time soon, I didn't want this moment to end. I felt my legs fold as I sat down and held on to Raven face, I used my thumbs to stroke her cheeks, then she put her hands on top of mine.

"Woo Hoo Boy Bird?" said someone, the voice slowly entered my brain, and becoming even more louder

"Dude give Raven some air already!" Beast Boy shouted at me. Shooting my eyes open I get a glance at Raven flailing her arms about trying to get lose. Letting go I threw her away and we both collapsed to the floor. "I-i'm sorry Rae! You okay?"

"Yea...just peachy..." rubbing her butt. Before I sat back down I caught a quick glance at Raven...she was blushing.

"Oooooooooooooooooooooooookay um... Raven...?"

Standing up, "Ya know I don't think I want to finish playing this. I'll go-"

"Aw come on Rae. One last time then go? Please?" Speedy begged. Her face was flustered and she probably didn't want to have another encounter like that

"Yes Raven please do not 'poop at the party' "

"Well...fine. At the end on my turn I'm leaving." We all nodded and she sat back down, Raven spun the bottle really fast and when it stopped it landed on... "Speedy".

"Sweet!" he said before crawling to Raven and waited for his kiss. The sight sickened me to no end, if I had eaten anything I would've puked. Raven crawled to Speedy and puckered her lips, he grabbed the sides of her face and smashed his lips on her neck, her eyes widened and her blush came back. I could really tell from my angle but I think he was placed somewhere near her collar bone. Speedy didn't hold her for very long, when he pulled back he gave her a smirk and got up himself.

Raven shook her head and glanced over at me but she rose up off the ground, "There... done. See you all later." she said getting up and leaving.

"All right see you later Rae! Speedy your turn!" Terra shouted.

_-Raven and Robin Forever Raven and Robin Forever_

It was around 11:00 when the Titans East decided to leave, we were standing outside the Tower's door and everyone was saying their goodbye, meaning Cyborg was making out with Bee and the twins were gawking Starfire like she was naked. Aqualad was talking to BB and Terra, but I didn't see Speedy at all. "Hey where's Speedy?"

"I think he's saying goodbye to- oh wait there he is." Bumble Bee explained as she pointed back at the door. Speedy was in the middle of pulling him his belt and fixing what little hair he had. I rushed over and grabbed his arm and brought him to the side. "Hey Robin..what's OW!" he said when I rammed him into the wall. "Dude what your problem?!"

"What the hell do you think you're doing hitting on Raven!"

"I wasn't hitting on her, I was saying good bye dumbass!"

"What?"

"Starfire told me that Raven was locked up in her room, so I went up there to let her know that we were all leaving. What the frick dude!"

"Oh, so what; you don't like Raven?"

"As a friend, but I think Aqualad might like her like that. She's to dark for me, I kinda got a thing for Starfire though... Hey do you think that maybe you could-"

"She's not dark!"

"Then why don't you date her then?" I was taken back from that last comment, he was right, why didn't I just go for broke and ask her out? I let him go and went back in the tower...to Raven's room.

**_-In Front Of Raven's Door-_**

"Raven! Raven it's Robin can I come in?"

"Well of coarse it's you. No one else would knock on my door like it was a punching bag." She said when the door opened. "What is it, Boy Blunder?"

"I was checking to see if you were okay. You left the circle in a huff earlier"

"Thanks. I'm fine. See you later." she said turning back, before I grabbed her wrist.

"Raven, please tell me what's wrong."

Turning around fast "'What's wrong, what's wrong' You want to know what's wrong?"

**(sweat drop)** "Yes?"

"YOUR 'what's wrong'!"

"Wh-what the hell did I do?"

"You kissed me!"

"So? We were playing a game! What do you care?"

"It was the way you did it."

"And how was that?"

"Long and passionately...in a loving way. Like how a guy would kiss his..."

"His what?"

Raven glared at me and turned back to go back into her room, "Nevermind, just go away..." She dipped inside, but I put my foot so the door wouldn't close.

"Raven, dammit answer me! What the hell is your problem?" I pushed the door open and rushed inside before the door finished closing. "Why don't you never want to talk to me about things? All I want to do is help!"

"Girlfriend." Raven dropped her hood and turned back to me, "You kissed me like a boy would kiss his girlfriend. Okay is that what you wanted to know?" I was speechless, I didn't think she was pick up on that, I honestly hoped that she mistook the long kiss as my go getter attitude.

"Forget it, forget I ever said anything about it..." Raven hood up her hood again and started to walk back to her door, she opened it and signaled me to leave

"Wait," I grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her against the wall next to the door, "Did you think that kiss meant something?"

Under her hood Raven whisper her magic words, she used her powers to push me away and threw me into the opposite wall. When I quickly recovered, she was hovering over me. "No, I know that that kiss didn't mean anything. How could anyone love a demon, I'm the creepy one remember? I'm destined to be alone for the rest of my life, that's just how things are."

I heard as much as I could, I stood up and grabbed her shoulders again and smashed my lips on hers, and pushed her back to far that we were back at the wall were we started. Raven tried to to pull my hands off her her face, but I wasn't letting up, when I wrapped my arms around her waist she began to punch my chest, I grasped her arms and lifted them above her head and thrusted my belt into her pelvis. I managed to hold on to both her tiny wrist with both of my hands as I reached for her butt and felt every crevice. Raven screamed into my mouth as she bucked against my stomach, with her mouth covered she couldn't say her magic words again to toss me aside, although when she did get loose I'm sure I'd be paying for this severely later. Her movements started to die down, so she was either getting tired or given up, I knew that I was risking my health and life by taking my lips off of hers but, I took a chance and kissed her on her neck, she smelt so amazing.

I decided that if I was going to die for touching Raven without her permission then I was going to go out in a blaze of glory. I waited a few moments to see if she was going to send me to Timbuktu, but nothing came, I lifted my head up and watched Raven's reaction, she looked...wanting...


	2. Hey Bitch!

_Summary: It's Beast Boy's sweet 16 and BB's wants to play spin the bottle, well what happenes when your friends from Titans East are there too?_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans cause if I did Terra would never had died and I would be in replaces as Raven._

"Raven?" I didn't know what was going on, I couldn't think straight, the way Robin was man-handling me was refreshing, I had no idea I liked that sort of thing. I was hoping that it was the boldness he had that turned me out, even though I was rude, rejected him, and threw him across my room he still came after me was awakening. By instinct I grabbed his face and place my lips on his, it was soft and pleasant and wrong. I should be dong this to Robin he needed to me with someone that could make him happy, not someone who lives in darkness. I let go of his face and smiled, I disappeared in the floor. I wanted to cry...

Later that night I heard that Cyborg and Robin went out with Beast Boy to get some drinks, some kind of right of passage or something stupid like that. The girls and I were left in the common room, Terra was on the couch with me, we were both reading when Starfire came downstairs,

"Excuse, but have either of one of you seen the boys this evening?"

Both Terra and I looked at each other and then back at Starfire "Sorry Star we haven't, but don't worry they just went to for some drinks. I'm sure they'll be home in a little while." Terra assured

"Yes, but I am just worri-" was all Starfire got out before Cyborg and Beast Boy barged in. They both looked scared and in a frantic state.

Terra dropped her magazine she was reading and jumped over the couch, "What is wrong?"

"What has happened?" Starfire hovered in the air and got her starbolts ready

"Where's Robin?" I asked, I wasn't sure myself what was going on, but I wasn't going to freak out like the other two.

"Okay we have some good and news and we got some bad news!" Beast Boy panted

"What news?" Terra asked

"The good news, Robin's fine, a-okay, and hunky-dory." Cyborg started

"And the bad news?" I asked as I joined Terra and Starfire next to the door.

"Well..." was all they got out before...

"What is up my home dogs!" Robin shouted at the top of his lungs, parading past Cyborg and Beast Boy. "Whoa has this place always been black and red?"

"What the hell happened?" I got really loud and really close to these two idiots.

"Short version...a couple of girls we met at the bar, bought us some drinks..." Beast Boy responded

Terra grabbed Beast Boy by the collar and started yelling on her own, "What do you mean 'girls'? What girls?!" I was going to let Terra to take care of him, while I finished my interrogation of Cyborg

"So why aren't you two drunk?" I asked

"I can take a drink, with out it effecting me." Cyborg boasted

"Well CYBORG wouldn't let me have any, and-" Beast Boy started, we all heard crash in the kitchen as we watched Robin get some bowels and plates out of the cabinets.

"This place is a mess!" He shouted.

"So why did you not stop Robin?" Starfire asked

"He can take care of himself." Cy said

They all turn to see Robin standing in front of the window looking at himself, "Dudes, I look like a freaking traffic light...SWEET!"

"Apparently not!" I spat, Starfire didn't want to see Robin like this so she went to help, "Robin you are not well please allow us to-"

"Y'know Starfire," wrapping an arm around her neck and pulling her down to his level, "I haven't told you lately, you is one sexy bitch!" he said letting go and walking around.

"Robin I think you need to calm-" Terra started before Robin got in her face

"Terra I am so so sorry, I haven't given you the proper, acceptance into the Titans," he said right before he wound his hand back and slapped her ass...hard!

"OW! THAT FUCKING HURT!"

"Welcome to the club bitch!" he said saluting her and walking away again

"Robin please, I think you should-"

"Ah, my Raven, my sweet lovely Raven." He said making over to where I was standing, he got in my and stroked my cheek lightly. "You are the most beautiful young woman I've ever seen, anyone that would be lucky enough to have you, but no one can! You're too amazing to let any mutha futher you and don't let anyone tell you different got that?"

"Yes Robin, whatever you say..." I said playing along with him, I was a little uncomfortable when Robin put his head in the valley between my breasts. The vibrations from him speaking sent shivers up her spine. The feeling he was giving me was much different from when we were in my room, "You are the dark to my light, the apple of my eye, the...the Raven to my Robin. Hehehe that's funny cause that's us!"

"Yes, Robin..." I managed to left up his torso and draped his arm around my shoulders. He put his hand on my stomach as she reached up to yell in my ear,

"Hey, whatda ya say we go to my room and..." he stopped in mid sentence to look around the room "'foul' around, huh? Hehehehehe!"

"Yes I think bed wound be the proper place for you now." leading Robin to the door I whispered to Tweedledee and Tweedledum"We'll talk about this in the morning!", we were just about to leave the room when Robin just had to make one more comment: "I LOVE YOU TITANS TOWER, GOOD NIGHT!" _**(insert solo air guitar here)**_

After Raven and Robin leave...

"Please it is good to be an attractive female dog?"

**_-Drunken Passion: **_**if you lay a drunk down their condition WILL get worst, they might die!**_**-_**

When Raven and a still drunk Robin got to his room Raven was in a bit of a dilemma, _'I can't lay him down he'll get sick that way, or worst!' _By now she decided to sit him in his work chair, _'that way he's not laying down and he's not standing like an idiot either' _

"Okay Robin, let's get you out of those clothes...you know what, never mind..."

"What are you talking about it's party time," he says standing up "P-A-R-T-why? cause I gotta!" and lands in Raven's chest again. "Wanna dance?"

_'Dance...DANCE! That might get the alcohol out his system, if he sweats!'_ "Um sure Robin let's dance." She said sitting him down on the floor and turning on the radio.

"YOU'RE LISTENING TO 95.5 K-Y-O-T The Coyote" said the man on the radio

"Come on Robin," picking him up. "We're going to slow dance." putting his arm around her neck and both her arms at his sides. "Fine by me, as long as I'm with you. HEHEHE" They slow dancing in the center of Robin's room, in a small circle. He put his hand on her butt and Raven soon shooed his hand away, only to have it be put back by Robin.

"Robin, please don't do that..."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so."

Robin lifted his head and body up, using Raven's arms as a crutch, "Your no fun...why are you so serious all the time, Raven.? Why can't you have fun? I guarantee, you'll like it..."

"My emotions won't let me...you know this."

"Well tell your emotions they're stupid!" Robin slumped his head back into the space between her breast and continued to spin Robin around.

"Whatever, Robin." Being here in Robin's room spinning around in circles was not Raven's idea of a first date, _'Wait, what am I saying, I don't want to be with Robin...right?'_ About five minutes, two commercials and a whole nothing song that came on, Robin broke the silence and her thoughts, "Raven?"

"Yes Robin?"

"Take off your cloak."

"What? Are you crazy?"

Robin slowly lifted his head up and looked dead at Raven, "Yeah I am, about you..."

"Robin..."

"Please Rae, your button keeps hitting me in the face." Robin whined

"No Robin, I will not-"

"If you take off your cloak, I'll take off my mask..." He reached up and went for her Raven buckel

"You wouldn't dare.." Robin slowly lefts his hand and gently pulls off his mask, once it was off he opened his eyes and hands Raven the mask. "Rob-"

"Call me Richard..." he said unclasping Raven's cloak, he tossed it off to the side and laid his head back in her chest.

_'His eyes...i don't understanding why are they...and there's his hand back on my butt again.'_

**_-An Hour Later-_**

_'Okay, he's been in the bathroom for a good 15 minutes. Another five and that alcohol should be out of his system' _Raven thought as she sat by Robin's bathroom door. She stopped and looked down at her hands, she still had his mask from off the floor when she sat down. _'He took off his mask...for me...but why?' _She thought before the door opened, revealing a drained Robin. His hair was messy, his mouth was gaped open, and his skin was pale. _'If I didn't know any better, I would say that he and I were related'_

"Are you okay now?" She asked getting up off the floor

"Ask me tomorrow..." Robin said kicking off his shoes and diving into his bed.

_'Good he's gonna go to sleep now I better go.'_ Raven thought turning to leave. When she was almost to the door she heard her name,

"Raven?"

"Yes...Richard?"

"Can you stay with me?"

"Excuse me?"

"Til I fall asleep? Please?"

"Okay fine but only til you go to sleep.." she said walking over to the bed, she sat on one side and laid down while Robin got comfortable. She slept face out, with her back facing him she listening to Robin's breathing. When it got hard, Raven slowly turned her head to see if he was asleep, "Robin...Richard...Dick...?" No answer, she figured it was safe to creep out. Raven had just got one leg out the bed before two hands wrapped around her waist and pulled her back down.

"My Raven..." he snored into her hair.

_'Well I tried..'_ Raven thought before slowly drifting to sleep herself...


	3. The Next Morning

_Summary: It's Beast Boy's sweet 16 and BB's wants to play spin the bottle, well what happenes when your friends from Titans East are there too?_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans cause if I did Terra would never had died and I would be in replaces as Raven._

_'What the hell happened last night, ow my head and what's in my arms? OMG it's Raven! Did we sleep together? No my clothes are still on, but her cloak's off. OMG, where's my mask? Oh shit she's got it! FUCK!' Those w_ere all of Robin's first thoughts when he woke up with his arms still around a sleeping Raven. Using his ninja skills he slowly got his arm back from under Raven's waist by using his right hand to lift her body up, he snatched it out and pumped his hand. When he put Raven get down she adjusted around and the hand that was holding his mask was now in her hand under her cheek. Getting as close as possible without being on top of her, Robin used his left hand to support his weight while,using his right to reach for his mask. He was able to snatch it away, only to stir Raven. He, twitched his eye, when she turned over to face him, and when she yawned he put his mask on. Raven stired once more then opened her eyes to met a masked face. There was Robin, the boy wonder, hovering over Raven the mistress of magic, practically on top of her with this stupid look on his face.

"Good morning." with a smirk on his face

"Good morning...Richard..." she said setting up and rubbing her eyes

"W-who told you my name?" he panicky asked, he hopped off of her body, while she sat up and swung her legs over the edge of the bed.

"You did stupid...last night," she said stretching "...right before you...showed me your eyes..."

"You saw them?" he asked touching his face, he walked on his knees to the edge of his bed while Raven continued looking around for her cloak.

"Duh!" Raven turned back to Robin, she crawled on her knees back on the bed and placed her hands on his face, "Can I?" He nodded and she peeled off the black fabric once again, revealing yet again two gray colored orbs. "I don't know what to say..." Raven stroked his cheek, Robin grabbed Raven's hand and leaned in to her touch.

"What do you mean?"

"What do you mean 'What do you mean?'. Your blind!"

"Yea...yea Rae, I'm blind. That's why I fight crime everyday...cause you know only a blind person can do that!" She threw his mask back to him and sat back down, "Look Rae, there's a reason I never take my mask off..."

"Oh really, and why is that?" Raven turned her head and glared, she was waiting for an answer. Robin sighed and sat next to Raven, "You know I used to work with Batman?" Robin glanced over to wait for answer, when she nodded he brought his head back down and continued his story. "Well long story short when were fighting Poison Ivy, she used one of her plants and shot me in my eyes. She poisoned me, after weeks of treatment they couldn't save my eyes.

Raven uncrossed her arms, he got upset and moved around so his face was next to her right leg. "Batman had to retrain me, with help of  
some 'friends' of his he was able to fund the research to make a mask for me so that I could still see when we were fighting crime. The real color of my eyes were blue...I didn't want glasses so I got clear contacts that have the same effects of my mask, I can wear them both for awhile. Happy?"

She turned her head so she could look at him out the corner of her eye, "Why don't you ever take your mask off though?"

"Well when I formed the titans it was very tedious to put them in and take them out, especially when crime would happen around the clock. It was just better that I kept it on and changed them when we had down time ever so often." Raven was in awe, she turned her head away from Robin and finally spotted her cloak in the corner of Robin's desk and got up to get it,

"So you wanna tell me what happened last night?"

"You mean what _didn't_ happen last night." putting on her cloak.

"I don't follow..."

"You came in drunk as a skunk," counting each act on her fingers "...smacked Terra on her butt, MIDDLE, made the most obvious observation about your outfit, RING, screamed at the top of your lungs, PINKY, and not to mention you practically called everybody a bitch."

"Is that it?"

"Yea oh, you pissed in the hallway before we got to your room..."

"Do you think, everyone's gonna be mad?"

"Starfire and Terra might, but there's only one way to find out..." she said as she pointed to the door.

"Aw damn." Robin said sluggishly getting up

Taking his hand in hers, "It won't be so bad. So what if they disown you for life, big deal. Never talk to you again, so what. Kick you off the team, who gives a rat's a-"

"Thanks Raven, I got it!"

"Hey don't kill the messenger. I'm just telling the truth."

"Yea well don't...please." Robin said continuing their walk to the common room. As they past their friends bed room Raven remember something that she wanted to ask Robin when he was sober,

"So what possessed you to go out and drink yourself stupid anyway?"

"Let's just say I was upset about-"

"Well, good morning drunky! Feelin' better?" Cyborg asked when Raven and Robin finally got to the living room

**_-Confrontation-_**

"Watch out dude, he might throw up on us!" Beast Boy added.

"HA-HA! Shut up!" Robin replied flipping the bird and walking into the kitchen.

"WHAT'S WRONG ROBIN? GOT A HEADACHE!" Terra asked loudly.

"Yes! Now's where's the aspirin?" He asked checking the cabinets, he had left Raven alone standing by the door when,

"Good morning, Raven. How are you today bitch?" Starfire said approaching Raven. The whole room got quite and all eyes were on the two girls at the common room door.

"Excuse me! What did you just call me?" Raven ask putting her hands on her hips

"Did I not use the right term?" Star asked. "Beast Boy explained to me that it is a term of inderment, did I might flatter you Raven?"

"NO!" Raven shouted

"Starfire, it's not a good thing to be a bitch...well for a dog it is." Cyborg explained, "I'm not sure what exactly BB told you, but it's never okay to call a woman that word, it's disrespectful..."

"You just insulted Raven, Starfire." Robin added taking his pills

_**(GASP)**_ "I deeply apologize Raven I did not wish to insult you in such a manner! Please forgive me!" She cried

"It's okay Starfire, you didn't know. I-I forgive you." Raven said patting her on the back.

"Thank you Raven, I will now go 'wash my mouth with the soup' for calling you such a horrible thing!" She started floating away before Robin stopped her,

"Wait Star, before you wash you mouth out with _soap_, I have something I wanna say. Could everyone go sit on the couch please?" They all did what they were told. Starting at the right, from Robin's point of view, was Cyborg, Beast Boy, Terra, Raven ,and Starfire sitting on the end. "Look you guys, I ...um... wanted to say I was sorry for last night, especially to you, Terra and Starfire. I guess that drink was stronger then I thought" rubbing the back of his head.

"YOU THINK!" they all responded

"Anyway, I wanted to make it up to you. How about movie night with pizza and cake? My treat?"

Everyone except Raven, made a quick huddle of to the side then came back to the couch.

"Okay, on one condition: _We_ pick the movie, _you_ have to watch it, and _make_ a cake and buy _each_ of us a pizza. Got it?" Cyborg explained

"Fine great, whatever!" The titans all nodded and went back to whatever they were doing earlier.

**_-Later That Night-_**

While the rest of the group was out getting the movie, for to torture Robin with, Raven stayed with him to help make the cake and order the pizzas,

"Right and one veggie pizza too. Yeah all that goes to Titans Tower. Right. An hour? Okay, thanks." Robin said getting off the phone with the pizza people

"How's the cake coming?" Raven asked sitting at the counter, even though she was staying to help, she wasn't doing much of that. While Robin was cleaning the loving room and sitting up pillows and the surround sound on the TV, Raven hovered over the couch and watched. She was nice enough to go shopping for him for the ingredients for the cake he was suppose to make, and 'stupervise' him while he attempted to make it.

"I'll take it out in a few. Do you think this will work?" leaning on the other side of the counter

"I don't know, maybe," She was reading Terra's magazine from earlier, but put it down to make a quick spin in the seat to face him. "Don't worry, they should all forgive you after all this."

"What about you?" he said grabbing her hand, he caressed her hand after taking his mittens off

"Me what?" she asked blushing some, she looked away.

"Do you forgive me?" He reached up to his face and pulled off his mask to reveal his bland eyes again.

"I never hated you in the first place. There's nothing to forgive." stroking his cheeking, he leaned his head into her hand and rubbed his face slightly.

"Thanks Raven, your great." he said kissing her hand, placing his mask back on and returning to the cake.

"Well, my greatness is only gonna get you so far, if don't burn the cake Boy Blunder." She said getting up from the counter and retreating to the couch.

**_-An Hour Later-_**

Robin had went down to the front door and paid the pizza man, just when the team was pulling up,"Thanks dude. RAVEN the pizzas are here! And so is the team!"

"Alright food!" Cyborg exclaimed, coming in the house. Robin had the pizza place write down the names of the team members so when they got in he could just hand them their own personal pizza. The first one in was Cyborg, so Robin gave him his triple meat, cheesy bread pizza,

"Did you remember my veggie, dude?" Beast Boy asked passing Robin and getting his box.

"Hit me again, and you'll find a rock and shove it so far up your ass, it'll replace your head!" Terra said passing Robin, Terra snatched her sausage, olive and pepperoni pizza from Robin.

"This bar of soap is mostly delightful!" Starfire said passing Robin licking on bar soap, he handed her a plain cheese pizza and a large bottle of mustard. When Robin only had one pizza left and followed his team.

**_-In The Common Room-_**

"Okay Cy, what movie did you guys get?" When Robin turned around he saw three evil grins on Cy's, BB's, and Terra's faces "No, NO, ANYTHING BUT THAT ONE!" They popped the movie in and put Robin in the middle, between Cyborg and Terra, they made sure he wasn't going anywhere... Raven presented the cake and Beast Boy showed the movie they were watching as a pay back for Robin, "Well I guess he won't be the only one getting tortured tonight,"

"Here comes your part Robin..." Cyborg teased _"Come on Napoleon, let's see what you got! __**(slap,hit door bell)**__ I'll get__**...(SLAP)**__ OW!"_ Throughout the whole movie Robin's eye was twitching, and didn't stop. When was barely able to get down the pizza he and Raven were sharing.

**_-After The Movie-_**

"Ah...the pizza was good, the movie was great and the cake...fantastic! Time for bed! Night Bird Girl, Night Drunky!" Cyborg exclaimed, before leaving

"Yeah I'm sleepy too. Good night." Terra was next, followed by Beast Boy then Starfire. "Good evening, friends. The festivities were most delightful!" Once Starfire was gone Raven was able to see a twitchy Robin on the couch. She shook her head, walked over to the ball of colors and placed her hand on his legs, "Robin? Are you okay?"

"They made me watch that movie...why? Have I not been a good leader? Why, Rae why?" He slowly let himself out of the fetal position and turned his body to Raven. He dipped his head low and cupped his head in his hands.

"Because they wanted to get you back, for being drunk that night. You know it was coming, why do you think they made that the first rule?" She grasped his chin and lifted it up so he was looking at her, "Will you be okay?"

"I don't know... I might need someone to help me get through this..." Robin grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers together. Raven got closer to his face, and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. He quickly grabbed the back of her head to deepen it. "Y'know, I might have been drunk, but I was serious when I said that you were beautiful"

"I figured as much, drunken words are sober thoughts" He quickly wrapped his arms around Raven's waist, as she did with his neck. When air was needed she looked into his masked eyes, "Feel better?" He gave her one quick peck, "Yeah I'm over it." he pulled her up on top of him and clapped twice, the light went out and they relaxed in each others arms. "So is it safe to say that your my girlfriend now?"

"Eh, I'll think about it..."

"OW! YOU SLAPPED MY ASS!"

"Sorry, impulse..."

**THE END**


	4. Announcement

_Summary: It's Beast Boy's sweet 16 and BB's wants to play spin the bottle, well what happenes when your friends from Titans East are there too?_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans cause if I did Terra would never had died and I would be in replaces as Raven._

_Quick Side Note: Terra's back for some reason Pairing Rob/Rea BB/T Cy/BumB (**This is BigBlackWoman formily known as Sailorgirl16 please, just cause my name changed doesn't mean my writing has)**_

_**Robin's Jealousy part 3**_

_**Thanks To:**_

_  
__0kitten0lemonade0_

_baby-ice _

_cutevballer18_

_FireGoddessKitsune 2lazy2sign_

_Fkd In Da Head_

_Gilraen Luinwe _

_hatsuharuluva181_

_Iris Night_

_K__hmerGurl113_

_kittyblah_

_pinkprincess_

_raven1777_

_ravenrouge19_

_shadowcat2132_

_soccergirl869 _

_StarryTian_

_Starjadenight_

_SweetGoth_

_Tinkerbell77_

_Tecna_

_TerraXBeastBoyFan _

_unifilar_

_unkown angelofpain_

_Violetx3_

_Z.Brite_

_**For All My Reviews**_

_**Last Time:**_

_"Okay fine but only til you go to sleep.." she said walking over to the bed. She sat on one side and laid down while Robin got comfortable. She slept face out, and laid there listening to Robin's breathing. When it got harder, she slowly turned her head to see if he was asleep, "Robin...Richard...Dick...?" No answer. She figured it was safe to creep out. She had just got one leg out the bed before two hands wrapped around her waist and pulled her back down._

_"My Raven..." he snored into her hair._

_'Well I tried..' Raven thought before slowly drifting to sleep herself..._

_**This Time:**_

_'What the hell happened last night,ow my head and what's in my arms? OMG it's Raven! Did we sleep together? No my clothes are still on, but her cloak's off. OMG, where's my mask? Oh shit she's got it! FUCK!' _Were Robin's first thoughts when he woke up with his arms still around a sleeping Raven. Using his skills he slowly got his arm back from under Raven's waist. Getting as close as possible without being on top of her, Robin used his left hand to support his weight while,using his right to reach for his mask. He was able to snatch it away, only to stir Raven. He, twitched his eye, when she turned over to face him, and when she yawned he put his mask on. Raven stired once more then opened her eyes to met a masked face.

"Good morning." he responded, with a smirk on his face

"Good morning...Richard..." she said setting up and rubbing her eyes

"W-who told you my name?" he panicly asked

"You did stupid...last night," she said streching "...right before you...showed me your eyes..." she said looking down.

"You saw them?" he asked touching his face

"Duh!" she got on her knees and put her hands on his face, "Can I?" He nodded and she peeled off the black fabric once again, revealing yet again two gray colored orbs. "I don't know what to say.."

"What do you mean?"

"What do you mean 'What do you mean?'. Your blind!"

"Yea...yea Rae, I'm blind. That's why I fight crime everyday...cause you know only a blind person can do that!" She threw his mask back to him and sat back down, "Look Rea, there contacts okay? Happy... I'm not blind okay?"

She only crossed her arms and her legs and huffed. He got upset and crawled over to her so his face was next to her right leg. "The real color of my eyes is blue...I didn't want glasses so I got contact I can wear for awhile. Happy?"

She turned her head so she could look at him out the corner of her eye, "Why gray?"

"I don't know so I could freak people out I guess. The sight on a blind kid doing normal stuff, it's weird.." supporting his weight with his elbows.

This time she looked at him, "Your a freak..."

He leaned over and nuzzled her leg with his face, "But I'm _your_ freak..."

"Whatever.." she said getting off the bed.

"So you wanna tell me what happened last night?"

"You mean what _didn't_ happen last night." finding her claok and putting it on

"I don't follow..."

"You came in drunk as a skunk," counting each act on her fingers "...hit Terra, MIDDLE, made the most obvious observation about your outfit, RING, screamed at the top of your lungs, PINKY, and not to mention you practicly called everybody a bitch."

"Is that it?"

"Yea you made a rocker's souloot before we went to bed..."

"Do you think, everyone's gonna be mad?"

"Starfire and Terra might. But there's only one way to find out..." she said as she pointed to the door.

"Aw damn." Robin said slugishly getting up

Taking his hand in hers, "It won't be so bad. So they disown you for life, big deal. Never talk to you again, so what. Kick you off the team, who gives a rat's a-"

"Thanks Rea, I got it!"

"Hey don't kill the messenger. I'm just telling the truth."

"Yea well don't...please." Robin said continuing thier walk to the commom room.

_**Well that's it...FOR THE CHAPTER. calm down I have lots more ideas for the rest of these so keep REVIEWING and i'll keep writing.**_


End file.
